fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Day in the Life: Crash Bandicoot
}|#5a8dc7}} |next= }|#5a8dc7}} |writer= }|#5a8dc7}} |genre= Action |language= English |runtime= 10 min |status= In development }} The Day in the Life segment for Crash Bandicoot is a micro-episode of Heart of the Hero, acting as a precursor, and midquel to the pilot episode of the series. It introduces the world, and what the character had been doing up until the series began Logline This micro-episode is mostly action, referencing, and inspiring from the original trilogy of Naughty Dog games, in which Crash is thrown into a world, and adapts as he goes. The action is driven by the Metal Tribute To Crash Bandicoot by FinTom, as it is a medley of different Crash Bandicoot level theme songs, one after another. With each new theme coming in, the environment changes, as does Crash’s mode of transport. To match the aesthetic of the games, each change in environment will be triggered by Crash moving through a portal, as he is chased by Doctor Neo Cortex. Plot Recap Previously... Uka Uka, Doctor Cortex, and Doctor N. Tropy, having failed their plans to use a time twisting device to retrieve power crystals from across the Earth in different time periods, were pulled into a time portal, created by the malfunctioning time twister, and were taken to the pre-historic age, when dinosaurs ruled the Earth. Unfortunately, due to the bizarre effects of the time twister, both Doctor Cortex, and N. Tropy were reduced to infant forms. While the heroes celebrated, Uka Uka was stuck back in time with his two now infant minions. He managed to break free from their grip and jump started N. Tropy’s suit, turning him back to normal. The two debated returning Doctor Cortex back to normal as well. They eventually did so. Doctor N. Tropy managed to open one more time portal back to the present, to return to the Wumpa Islands, and plan their revenge. Yet, when the three villains entered the portal, their exit was interrupted. Each one was separated, and arrived in different areas, at different times. Meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot is strolling through his jungle home, until Doctor Cortex appears out of a greenish-black smoke cloud, taking notice of his nemesis, unholstering his ray gun, and activating his portable hover device. Crash dashed off into the jungle, and the Doctor gave chase. Action Sequence The beginning segment will go on as long as the song. It begins with the title theme from the original Crash Bandicoot, which is simply Crash running along through a forest/jungle area, then from the same game, Hog Wild, in which Crash runs into a wart hog, and rides it through a new area. This then becomes the title theme to Crash Bandicoot 2, in which crash is now in a space station, with his jet pack. A small breakdown occurs within the song, it becomes the Crash Dash/Crash Crush/Un-Bearable theme from Crash Bandicoot 2, in which Crash’s jet pack malfunctions, and Crash is now running from an incoming boulder. This is the point when Dr. Cortex finally stops, as he thinks Crash was crushed by the boulder, as his boss battle theme from the original Crash Bandicoot plays next, but Crash quickly recovers, as Dr. Cortex’s first boss fight is re-enacted, for the moment, Crash is defeated, and Cortex flees, laughing. The music changes to the title theme for Crash Bandicoot: Warped, as Crash gets up, and he gives chase to Dr. Cortex. He notices Crash is chasing after him, and rotates 180 degrees on his hover board, now flying backward and firing at Crash with his ray gun. The music changes again to Dingodile’s boss battle theme, Crash makes chase with a motorcycle against Cortex, the music finishes by going back to the original Crash Bandicoot title theme, by this point everyone crashes their vehicles, and comes to a sudden stop. Giving Chase Crash and Dr. Cortex look up to see they have just crashed into an ancient temple, with carvings depicting two spiritual masks doing battle, as the temple's head begins to crumble, Crash's spiritual witch doctor mask companion, Aku Aku appears, matching the carvings of one of the masks. He pulls Crash out of the ground, and they both disappear in a flash of blue light. Crash and Aku Aku reappear back on N. Sanity Beach, and fall back from fatigue. A shadow appears over Crash after a few moments, followed by an introduction from a being out of place in the world. Meanwhile, Dr. Cortex recognises the second mask in the carving, eagerly awaiting the temple's destruction, the head of the temple splits apart and crumbles in a blast of blue lightning. The smoke, and lightning settles, a time portal appears from the temple's head, and Aku Aku's brother, the malevolent wizard doctor mask, Uka Uka emerges from the portal. Unleashed upon the world once more, he meets up with Dr. Cortex, and they fly off into the distance, laughing. Uka Uka asks where Cortex's portal lead him, after both had summised that N. Tropy was nowhere to be seen. Doctor Cortex described arriving in a dark place, surrounded by complete blackness, and being approached by a strange creatures. One tall, intimidating figure, two others were smaller, and wore a jester's costumes, but the other, was the the most disturbing of all, a woman, with a cloak and glowing green eyes. Being in her presence was similar to meeting Uka Uka for the first time, she practically radiated evil. On N. Sanity Beach, Crash is approached by Geno, who comes to him with a request, to join him, and six other destined heroes in the fight against the Lord of Chaos. Geno informs them that Dr. Cortex is in league with her, and had been dispatched to the island to distract Crash, while the Lord herself personally dealt with his master, the one who would guide them on their mission, the Master of Order. Aku Aku immediately accepts the offer for Crash, Geno shakes his hand, as Crash looks on clueless to what has been revealed to him. Finally, Geno, Crash and Aku Aku disappear into a flash of white light to the domain of the Master of Order. Characters HOTH Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot HOTH Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku HOTH Geno.png|Geno Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex HOTH Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka Trivia The events of Heart of the Hero take place sometime after Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Category:Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot (series) Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Micro-Episodes